peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanta Pan the Series Season 2
Characters introduced this season: The Boogieman of Neverland: Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Neverland nurse: Nurse Joy (Pokemon) Season 2 episode count: 18 Season 2 Episode 1: Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd Strike Back Synopsis: When Uka-Uka sends Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew back to Neverland to steal the Master Emerald for another conquest, Team Kanta Pan and their allies, however, discover the plot from a snooping Asbel, Teto, and Nausicaä and decide to race to it before the enemy does. Season 2 Episode 2: The Seven Chaos Emeralds (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Successful of getting the Master Emerald, Team Kanta Pan accidentally unleash the seven Chaos Emeralds into the real world; Two in New York City, two in Sydney, two in Tokyo, and one in London. But then they must race to find them before they fall into the wrong hands, which is Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 3: They'll Be Comin' Around the Mountain (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the green and blue Chaos Emeralds at Tokyo, Team Kanta Pan and their allies must brave Mount Fuji before Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 4: Going Once, Going Twice (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the red and white Chaos Emeralds at New York City, Team Kanta Pan and their allies must earn money to earn it at an auctioning in the Empire State Building before Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew does. Season 2 Episode 5: Surf's Up (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the cyan and purple Chaos Emeralds at Sydney, Team Kanta Pan and their allies must earn it through a surfing competition before Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 6: The Last Chaos Emerald (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the yellow Chaos Emerald at London, Team Kanta Pan and their allies must find it within the sewers before Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew beats them to it. Season 2 Episode 7: Super Battle (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Finding all the Chaos Emeralds, Team Kanta Pan and their allies race to return them to the Master Emerald, but Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew has made the heroes' ship break down. Now it's up to the heroes to power up with the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald's powers in order to fix their ship and stop the villains from stealing the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. Season 2 Episode 8: Enter the Boogieman (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After Elise and Nausicaä are abducted by Oogie Boogie, the Boogieman, Team Kanta Pan begins their search for their missing friends in his lair, but must help Satsuki conquer her fear of bugs. (Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 2 Episode 9: Something's Amiss with Sirica (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Sirica begins to act seductive to Knuckle Joe, asking for days off, only to later report thefts to him and Team Kanta Pan and their allies. But as the suspicions grow more stronger, they discover that someone else is impersonating Sirica and putting her in a bad light. Season 2 Episode 10: Komodo Trouble (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After an attempt kidnapping plot was failed by the Komodo Brothers, Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew fire the two. Later, they are taken in by Marlene and a reluctant Team Kanta Pan, but due to their screw-ups while trying to help them, they go off on their own again. Will Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew, having discovered about this, decide to rehire the Komodo Brothers on the condition that they'll lure Team Kanta Pan and even Marlene into a trap (Moral: Crime doesn't pay)? Season 2 Episode 11: The Gift of Families (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Christmastime has come, and everyone, except Shadow, is excited for the holidays. Learning that Shadow is lonely around the holidays due to him losing Maria years ago, Team Kanta Pan and their allies decide to cheer him up by giving him a special gift courtesy of Sonic and Silver (No villains appear in this episode). Season 2 Episode 12: Eternal Winter (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After the Sunisphere is stolen by Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew, Team Kanta Pan and their allies must race against time to save Neverland and the Sunisphere before it is trapped in eternal winter. Season 2 Episode 13: 20,000 Neverleagues Under the Sea (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew flood Neverland with the ocean in a attempt to secretly drown out Team Kanta Pan, our heroes must find a way to return Neverland back to normal from the seawater flooding and stop Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew, all the while help Megavolt conquer his fear of the ocean and sharks. Season 2 Episode 14: The Incredible Shrinking StarFox Synopsis: While stopping Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew from stealing a shrink ray, the StarFox Team gets shrunk down to mouse size and must overcome bigger obstacles to get the shrink ray back in order to return to normal size. Season 2 Episode 15: Enter the Boogieman Redux (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After discovering Oogie Boogie redoing his old evil plot from before, Team Kanta Pan are captured and forced to watch how he "Improved" his old plot as a new improvement with Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and the crew's help. At the same time, however, Team Kanta Pan secretly free themselves to escape and fight back against the enemy. All the while, they discover a new plot concocted by the villains. Season 2 Episode 16: Battle for Neverland Part 1 (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: The Chaos Emeralds stolen by Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew again, Team Kanta Pan must race to get them back before Chaos is awakened. Season 2 Episode 17: Battle for Neverland Part 2 (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Chaos already powered by six Chaos Emeralds, Team Kanta Pan must find a way to prevent the angered monster from becoming powerful by the last Chaos Emerald in order to stop him and Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 18: Battle for Neverland Part 3 (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Team Kanta Pan and their allies fight against Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew, and, with the Chaos Emeralds' help, Perfect Chaos for the fate of Neverland and the world. For series: Kanta Pan the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies